


Such Thing as Always

by everysundoesntrise



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everysundoesntrise/pseuds/everysundoesntrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle thinks he might understand love now and as much as he thought it would hurt him, it doesn’t, because as long as Riley’s smiling, she’s still his sun and he’d do anything for her. And he’s happy.</p><p>Or an examination into Farkle's feelings for Riley in seasons 1-3 and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Thing as Always

**Author's Note:**

> A couple warnings, in this fic Riley likes Lucas and Maya before she finally realizes she loves Farkle and at one point she does drink ~1.5 shots of something in desperation
> 
> Another possible summary for this fic: 'AKA Farkle is one of the most loyal, genuine characters in the show and I just want people to see that.'

Things get messed up when Lucas Friar transfers to John Quincy Adams Middle School. Farkle thought it would make his ongoing Riley and Maya conflict easier; Lucas dates one of the girls and he gets the other one. And whichever one Lucas got, Farkle would be happy, because he loves both of the girls equally - the same.

And based on their first meeting and their shy and awkward greetings, Farkle’s pretty sure John Quincy Adams is about to welcome Riley and Lucas as a couple, leaving Farkle with Maya as his bride.

He tastes something sour in his mouth at the thought and he’s afraid it might be disappointment. He’s never been good with feelings, always needing help from Riley and Maya when it came to that. He’s never been good with feelings, but he can still tell that the thought of not marrying Riley is an unsettling one, something he doesn’t feel when he thinks of not marrying Maya.

But he’s Farkle, and somewhere deep down he knows that he’s not going to marry either of the girls, knows that part of him is a nothing in their eyes, so there’s no point in speaking to the fact that maybe he likes Riley in a different way that he likes Maya, maybe he likes them equally just not in the same way. It’ll just cause unnecessary complications in their friend group if he says anything. 

So he swallows the feelings and makes himself forget.

But when he feels like a nothing, when he can’t bring himself to show up to class, Riley’s there, forcing him to confront the hurt because she knows him and knows what he needs. When he sees the words ‘insecure’ written on her forehead, he’s not surprised, because he knows her too. He fights his instinct to wipe the word off himself, because Maya’s her most important person and he’s never going to come between that. 

Until he does. 

He made a joke on the announcements about how it was finally time for him to choose between the two girls (even though, subconsciously, he knows he’s already made his choice. He thinks he might just be testing their reactions, seeing what happens if he ever does confess that it’s Riley and it’s been Riley for a while now). And they end up fighting over him for some reason. He vowed to himself that he would never let this happen, never let himself cause any rift between them; he would gladly lose them both if it meant they could keep each other. So he goes by himself to his Buggie Awards and lets them chose each other. 

(Though they end up both choosing him too because they’re still his best friends and he hopes that’s not going to change so long as he lives). 

After that night, he actively attempts to put his 7th-going-on-8th-grade-crush on Riley to bed, tries desperately to love her the same way he loves Maya. 

He asks them to teach him about love, ignores the voice in the back of his head saying he’s felt it already because what does he know about feelings anyway. They point him toward Smackle so he diverts his eyes to her. He knows it’s not fair, but he does grow to genuinely care about her and he tries even harder to love (or the closest thing to love a fourteen year old can feel) her.  

And it works for about a whole week. Then Riley’s in the same place he was over a year ago and he recognizes before any of their friends do, even Maya. He’s ready to drop everything and run over to Riley and do anything to help her confront this problem, but he lets Maya go after he first, because that’s what they need and he stays back to calm Lucas down. He thinks he might understand love now and as much as he thought it would hurt him, it doesn’t, because as long as she’s smiling, she’s still his sun and he’d do anything for her. And he’s happy.

Then, of course, the Lucas drama comes to a head. Maya’s feelings come out (and Farkle wonders how he missed this, he’s normally observant of both Riley and Maya’s inner feelings, being able to tell when something was up with either of them), the feelings she’s been hiding to save Riley from getting hurt and Riley claims her feelings for Lucas are those one has for a sibling, but Farkle sees right through her, knows she’s hiding her real feelings to let Lucas and Maya be happy (and what a pattern among this group of friends, Farkle can’t help but think sardonically).

He lets her enjoy Texas a bit, dances with her, before he calls her on it, giving her an ultimatum to tell Maya and Lucas or he will by New Years, because lies tear friendships apart. He knows it’s hypocritical, him hiding his feelings for Riley all this time, but the way he sees it is that keeping those feelings hidden are only hurting  _ him _ and that’s fine. Riley’s secret could hurt her, Maya and Lucas and he cares about all of them too much to let that happen. Maybe keeping his feelings to himself is a bit selfish, but with everything he’s done for them, all the sacrifices he’s made, he thinks maybe he deserves to be a little selfish this once.

Riley cries and they hug and she tells him she loves him. He says it back, maybe with a slightly different meaning behind it. It’s the first time he’s told anyone that he loves them so seriously, having trouble even saying the words that he doesn’t fully understand to his parents, and he’s glad that it’s to Riley. 

When New Years hits, Farkle keeps his word and tells Maya and Lucas, and maybe Riley will hate him, but that’s better than Riley suffering in silence or Riley and Maya growing apart. Their friendship has always been Farkle’s number one priority. 

When he gets home later, he looks at his planetarium and sees Pluto and smiles, because he’ll do anything to make sure it says a planet in his world even if it remains unaware of everything he’s done for it.

Lucas still hasn’t made his decision by the time they graduate from middle school and enter high school and Farkle is getting really tired of it (but he does understand, he couldn’t tell the girls that he picked Riley and he was Farkle and his decision mattered so much less than Lucas’ in their eyes). He thought about telling Lucas that he genuinely liked Riley, but he knows that’ll influence his decision, pushing him toward Maya to spare Farkle’s own feelings, because that’s the kind of group they are and he’s not going to come in between who Lucas feels like he will be truly happy with. He won’t let himself be that selfish, no matter how much the thought of Riley and Lucas kills him. But, still, the decision drags on. He asks Farkle how he did it and Farkle replies what he always tells himself, something about how he’s a genius because he loves them equally, a lie that’s gotten easier to tell as the years passed. 

In the end Maya solves the triangle, picking Riley for Lucas, claiming Lucas only liked Maya because she was becoming Riley and Farkle fights his every instinct to call bullshit. Every reason Lucas listed for liking Maya were her ‘Maya’ qualities, whatever feelings he had for Maya were because she was Maya. He sees the disappointment on Lucas’ face and he knows what his decision was going to be. 

Lucas and Riley become official weeks later after Maya and Riley ‘find’ themselves. Riley’s in the honeymoon stage of the relationship, blushing whenever Lucas even so much as looks at her and Farkle feels true resentment toward Lucas for the first time in his life. This girl, this cheerful, positive, idealistic and beautiful girl doesn’t deserve to be someone’s second choice. He wants to tell her, let her know that Lucas was going to choose Maya that night, but Riley’s happy right now and he really doesn’t want to take that away. He watches Maya’s smile briefly fall whenever she sees the two of them together and he knows he’s not the only one hurting because of this.

“Why did you do it?” He finally asks her one day.

She rolls her eyes at him, “Do what, Farkle? You’re going to have to be a bit more specific. We’re not all geniuses like you.”

Farkle doesn’t know the best way to approach the subject so he just tilts his head toward Lucas and Riley holding hands in the hallway.

“Oh,” she frowns, “You know?”

“I’m not blind Maya and you’re one of my best friends. Not being honest with each other is what caused this problem in the first place.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” her tone is slightly harsher than before.

He doesn’t know why he’s surprised. His feelings for Riley have grown too strong to be completely subtle, “Riley likes Lucas; there’s no point in me telling her. I never wanted to choose between you two.”   


She looks at him with pity, her voice rising, “You think you have choice with these kind of things? You asked us to teach you about love and here’s one of your first lessons. It’s not a choice! You think I’d choose to have feelings for Huckleberry? It’s caused me and Riley nothing but trouble. She’s the most important thing to me and I’m letting some cowboy from Texas get between us,” she takes a pause, collecting herself, “And it’s not different, Farkle. Even though my feelings for Lucas weren’t there because of Riley’s influence, he only started showing interest in me after I became her.”

“That’s not true. Everything Lucas told me he liked about you was that part of you that made you Maya. You didn’t see what he looked like when you made that decision for him.”

Maya hides her shock and sadly smiles, “Even if that’s true, they’re together now, Farkle. You and me are just going to have to accept that.”

But Farkle’s always kind of accepted that - that he’d never be with Riley, because he’s just her dorky little weird best friend, “I guess you and me are bound to get married then? I always said I’d marry the other one.”

Maya laughs, “Don’t count on that, Farkle. I don’t really want to be your second choice.”

He laughs too. It’s ironic, because that’s exactly what Riley has become to Lucas. 

Riley and Lucas date for over half a year, making it all the way until the summer after their freshmen year, before Riley starts to feel something is wrong with their relationship. She tells Farkle that she still feels weird talking to Maya about this, because she thinks Maya still might like Lucas a little. She cries as she tells him that she confessed to Lucas that she loves him and he just stared at her, changing the topic as if she hadn’t said anything and she let him, that she feels so stupid because Riley’s always been the one more into their relationship and Farkle listens, takes her into his arms and runs his hand down her head and hair. 

“What am I doing wrong?” she keeps repeating in his chest and his heart breaks at how broken her voice sounds.

“Riley, you’ve done nothing wrong, but,” he’s hesitant before he continues, “can I be honest with you?”

She looks up at him, eyes still puffy and red, “You always say honesty is the most important thing in friendships.”

“Do you think you actually love him?” She doesn’t reply, so he continues, trying to think of the perfect way to describe how he views Lucas and Riley, “That bear you used to have, the one that Auggie ripped the face off of, it was something you were fiercely protective of all throughout your childhood and do you think that your feelings for Lucas are like that? He’s the first person you’ve looked at romantically and so you’re protective of those feelings, but they’re more a of childhood crush than they are genuine feelings. It was the same thing for me. I had a weird and creepy crush on you since the first grade, but they weren’t genuine feelings for you,” he pauses, “I’m not saying that you and Lucas won’t ever work, but you’ve put him on some pedestal and unless you take him off of it, your feelings and relationship might not ever turn into something more genuine.”

She looks at him horrified, like he’s just shattered her world and Farkle never wanted to see Riley look like that - especially not because of him.

“Look, Riley, I’m sorry. I didn’t say that to hurt-” she turns away from him and he takes that as his cue to leave and he does, chest hurting. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin his friendship with Riley.  

She shows up at his door steps a couple days later, “You don’t have a bay window so I had to settle for the door.” He stares at her, unsure of why she’s here or what he’s supposed to say. He opts not to say anything, waiting for her to continue. Eventually, she does, “I broke up with Lucas. A couple hours ago. It’s just I thought about what you said and you’re right. He’s on a pedestal, a ridiculously high one and if I ever want something to work out with him, I need to find a way to humanize him.”

And that was the last thing he was expecting. He never thought Riley would be the one to break up with Lucas, because when it came to him, she lived in some sort of dream land. He invites her in and brings her up to his room and it feels so much different when it’s just the two of them up here and not all of their friends. He curses himself for even letting his mind wander there.

“I like it here,” she smiles at him as she sits on his bed, looking up at his ceiling, staring at his planetarium, “It’s nice to know there’s such thing as always.”

“I told you I’d always be there for you,” Farkle smiles as he sits down next to her.

She brings her eyes from Pluto and the planetarium above them to Farkle and the way she’s looking at him, it makes him feel like he’s the most important thing to her, “I’m sorry for essentially kicking you out when you were just trying to help.”

“It’s okay,” and he means it, “But that’s not important. What’s important is how you’re feeling.”

She puts her head on his shoulder, “It hurts. I still really like him. Just because I know what I feel for him right now is only some sort of idolization doesn’t mean I can just turn it off.”

“Nobody’s expecting you to, Riley,” he leans into her slightly, “It’s okay to make mistakes and feel sad sometimes. We’re only 15. You think our parents had it all figured out by now?”

Riley frowns, “My parents started officially dating at 15.”

“That doesn’t mean they had it figured out, Riley. Your parents probably did a lot of stupid things in their high school career. Your dad told me he chose your mom because of the jelly beans!”

She hums in agreement, “How are you so good at all this Farkle?”

“Because I’m a genius, or did you forget?” He jokes, “And you taught me that there’s no point in being a ruthless dictator because of these pesky things called friends and emotions.”

He feels her smile on his shoulder, “Maybe I’m the genius then.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he pushes her with his shoulders slightly and she pushes back.

She’s quiet for a couple moments before she speaks again, “Do you think I can stay here for the night? I really don’t want to be alone and Maya’s too close to all of this for me to stay there.”

“Yeah that’s fine,” he says, because she needs him right now and maybe it’ll hurt being so close to her and her not feeling the same way about him, but it isn’t about him, it’s about her, it always is, “Is your dad okay with it though?”

She laughs and rolls her eyes, “Come on, Farkle. It’s you. What’s he have to worry about?”

And since he’s such a big proponent of honesty, he has to admit to himself that that one stung a lot.

When his parents find them the next morning, his dad looks at him with pity and of course he would figure out that Farkle’s still carrying a torch for Riley, a very unrequited torch. Farkle had to get his genius from somewhere.

Farkle spends the majority of his summer (or the majority of his summer that he doesn’t spend researching and doing experiments) dividing his time between Riley and Lucas, because she still isn’t completely ready to be friends with him yet and Lucas is still one of his best friends. He spends a little time here and there with Smackle, but as much as he cares about her, he still can’t bring himself to love her. He tells her this one day when they are working some paper together and she tells him that she didn’t really understand that there was a difference. He tries to avoid mentioning Riley in his attempt to break up with her, but she’s smart enough to figure it out. She’s hurt and she’s angry, arguing that on paper they’re perfect for each other, not understanding why Farkle can’t just choose to have feelings for her. He can only repeat back what Maya told him months ago, that love isn’t a choice. Smackle leaves and he watches her go. He thinks that one day that they’ll get to be nemeses again. 

When high school resumes and they enter their sophomore year, things return to normal. Riley and Lucas are friends again and their core group of friends is still in tact, even Smackle. She acts more awkward than normal around Farkle, presumably not knowing how to act toward him, but Farkle would never hold that against her. He doesn’t know entirely how to act around her either. 

High school also returns with rumors flying around that Riley and Lucas broke up and that she’s moved onto Farkle. Their group, though, has a field day with the ‘Riarkle,’ as it’s been dubbed,  rumor their first day back at lunch.

“I can’t believe that the school knows how madly in love we are, Farkle,” Riley puts her hand on her forehead in fake distress.

He plays along, ignoring the vague hurt in his chest, “Milady, I always knew you would come back to me after the war.”

“Of course, my lord! I wouldn’t leave you alone to take care of the kids and the cow,” she seemingly can’t keep it up anymore and burst out laughing.

Farkle’s eyes softened as he looks at her laughing before turning to look at Lucas and Maya sitting across from them. Maya’s looking at him, sympathy clearly written all over her face. Lucas seems to have a moment of realization before staring at Farkle in disbelief. 

When lunch ends, Lucas indicates he wants to talk to Farkle alone, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He rolls his eyes, “It wasn’t important Lucas.”

“I dated her! And you liked her the whole time!” Lucas looks like his whole world just got turned upside down, “That’s not fair to you, man. Especially when the reason I dated her was more because everyone expected me to after Maya told me I chose Riley.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Riley for leading her on throughout your entire relationship and to Maya for not fighting for her,” Farkle puts his hand on Lucas’ shoulder, “And I don’t care who Riley likes and dates as long as they make her happy. I didn’t care that she was dating  _ you _ ; I cared that it was hurting the both of you.” 

“I’ve apologized to Riley. I never meant to hurt her. I was trying to do the opposite,” And Farkle feels bad for him; he honestly doesn’t know what he would do in the situation that the three of them were in. 

“I know you have and she wouldn’t still be your friend if she didn’t forgive you,” Farkle smiles at him, “And I’m not going to spell everything out for you; ‘Farkle time’ only happens in the history classroom, but maybe it’s time you apologize to Maya and see where that goes.” And Farkle doesn’t understand how he became the relationship expert in their friend group, but he’s really getting sick of those two chasing each other. 

Maya and Lucas start dating a couple months later and Farkle is scared to see what Riley’s reaction to it will be because for once, he doesn’t know how Riley will react. Riley, though, seems fine. She told Farkle three weeks ago that she was finally able to see Lucas as a human being with flaws and that the human she saw him as wasn’t someone she was in love with and he could tell she meant it. 

The following summer, though, something changes. She frowns a bit when she sees Maya and Lucas’ hands intertwined when the six of them hang out. She starts wanting to spend time away from them, away from Maya and that’s when Farkle knows something’s really wrong. So he ends up at her bay window one night in the late summer confronting her about it.

She looks at him, not shocked that he’s here. They both know that he knows her, knows her because he cares about her on such a deep level, “Have you ever felt like you knew something about yourself but it just turns out to be wrong? Like you’re so obsessed with the idea of something that you miss out on what’s going on in the background?”

And Farkle feels like he might know where it’s going and prays it doesn’t, because it’ll just lead to complications and hurt. But, regardless, he’ll stay by her side through it all. He remains composed, “Is this about Maya?”

He sees her body shake a bit and he knows what he’s thinking is right.

“I just - she’s my best friend, Farkle and she’s dating someone - a boy, a boy that I liked! It doesn’t make any sense,” he senses she’s about to cry and he pulls her into his chest, “Me and Lucas were able to get passed the fact that I liked him romantically but it’s different because we’re both girls, isn’t it? I’ve tried everything to stop these feelings, Farkle, everything.”

“Shhh, Riley, I know,” he kisses the top of her head, “It’s okay that you like her and people have these realizations all the time. Maya’s your best friend; she accepts you unconditionally and she has and will always accept you at the moments you consider your worst.”

“I want to get rid of them - the feelings. I’ll get rid of them before she even knows I have them.”

Farkle understands Riley well enough to know that whatever he says won’t convince her that this is a bad decision and he’s not going to force Riley to tell Maya her feelings - this is a lot different than the situation with Lucas, so he just hugs her tighter and tries to make a joke, “When you do, me and you still have that standing date on Mars.” He hears her laugh through her tears and it isn’t much, but it’s enough to make him feel like he’s helping her and not making things worse.

True to her word, Riley tries hard to get rid of her feelings for Maya and the consequent tension is obvious. She steers away from being affectionate with Maya and Maya knows something is wrong immediately, but from what Farkle’s seen, Riley manages to change the subject every time it’s brought up. There’s only so much Maya can do without knowing the problem and there’s only so much she can push if Riley’s not being receptive to it. After a month or so, she gives up  and Farkle watches as the most solid friendship he’s ever witnessed in his life, that he vowed to protect, falls apart, so he decides to do something about it. 

“Feelings don’t go away unless you confront them Riley. Right now, you’re so concerned with getting over them and pretending they don’t exist that you haven’t ever really admitted to yourself what’s going on here. You can’t get over what you’re acting like isn’t a problem,” he tells her the next time he sees her, because protecting Riley and Maya’s friendship is always going to be his number one priority. Since the first grade, he still and always will consider it more important than his friendship with either girl.

Riley seems to take his words to heart and she tells him about it two nights after it happened. She was feeling alone and normally she would either go to him or Maya in this situation, but she was pretty sure she had ruined her friendship with both of them (even though there’s very few things Riley could do that would ruin her friendship with Farkle or Maya for that matter) so she did something stupid - she broke into her family’s alcohol cabinet and took a shot and a half of something, not enough to get her drunk, but enough to make her logical thinking skills decrease, prompting her to text Maya right then and there to come over and she confessed just like that. Riley says she doesn’t remember everything perfectly, remembers Maya being really shocked, but not mad, Maya saying it wouldn’t change anything, but Riley’s avoidance of her had negatively affected their friendship and it might take a bit to rebuild it, because even before this, Riley hadn’t been trusting her as much. Riley makes a vow to Farkle that night that the next time she develops feelings for someone and she’s sure that they’re genuine, she’s going to tell them as soon as possible.

Farkle’s just really surprised that that someone turns out to be him. 

Riley takes almost all of junior year to get over Maya and repair the damage she did by pushing Maya away. But she’s able to do both and she tells Farkle that she’s done with romance for right now. She just wants to be Riley Matthews, “friend to all and girlfriend to none.” He laughs and feigns hurt, commenting that he’ll have to find someone else to devote his obsessive crush on him. He watches as she can’t fight a smile and he feels his heart speed up, because he’s Farkle Minkus and it seems he’ll never be able to get over Riley Matthews. 

They spend a lot of time together junior and senior year just the two of them, being in more of the advanced classes and more academically-based clubs than their friends. They end up more often than not at each other’s house until the late night, spending time studying or just bantering with each other to the point where Mr. Matthews corners him one night and asks Farkle if he’s going to be the one he has to worry about taking away his daughter. Farkle laughs and explains to him that he’s pretty sure him and Riley won’t ever be together, leaving out the part that it’s something that’s gotten less painful to admit over the years. Corey smiles at him, mentioning that he knows his daughter and that she’s supposedly been looking at Farkle like he looked at Topanga all those years ago. Farkle blocks out his words, not wanting to get any part of his hopes up; he’s happy just making sure Riley’s happy. 

Senior year ushers in college applications and decisions and Farkle settles on Caltech, getting in early. He knows it’s the furthest he could get from New York whilst still staying in the United States, furthest he can get from Riley who’s applied to mostly schools in New York, but all he’s wanted to do with his life is science and that’s the best place to do it and maybe it’ll help him finally get over her. Maya settles on attending a junior college in New York for two years so she can get her general ed credits out of the way before transferring to an art school and Lucas and Zay both decide on NYU. 

He doesn’t tell Riley his decision, doesn’t tell any of them, fearing they might get upset that he’s leaving New York behind. He really has no idea when he’ll tell them, doesn’t want to have to see the look on Riley’s face when he tells her he’s leaving, but it seems the decisions made for him when he comes home to find Riley in his room staring at a letter from Caltech on his desk.

“Riley, I wanted to tell you,” he starts, “I just didn’t know how you would take it.”

“Farkle, I came here to tell you two things,” She turns around to face him and she’s smiling, her voice taking the higher pitch it takes when she’s excited, “Number one, I commited to UCLA! I didn’t know how to tell any of you guys because everyone’s staying in New York, but you’re going to be in California too! And I just looked it up and it’s only a thirty three minute drive from Caltech.”

He feels indescribable emotions wash over him. Four more years of his life with Riley that close. He never really thought he could get over her, but he’s pretty sure with Riley that close by, he never will. He doesn’t know how to voice his internal conflict so he simply replies with, “And number two?”

She bites her lip, excitement clearly gone, “When I liked Maya, I told you I was never going to make the same mistake that I made then, that I was going to tell whoever I liked that I liked them when I realized the feelings for genuine.”

He tilts his head in confusion, for once not knowing where this conversation was going.

“So here I am,” she takes a deep breath, “I really like you, Farkle, maybe even at the point of love. I think I always have in the background or something. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize. When I committed to UCLA, I thought about how I would miss going to school with everyone, miss seeing everyone’s faces, miss being able to talk to everyone all the time, the standard things that people miss. But I spent a long time thinking about how much I’d miss you, about how much you’ve done for me, been there for me and it’s so much more than what I’ve felt for anyone before.”

And Farkle, in one of his finest moments to date, just stares at her, unable to form any words for a couple minutes. Riley stares back, her expression clearly screaming for him to say something, “I’ve loved you since the first grade, Riley. I’ve had genuine feelings for you since the first moment you started to drift into Lucas’ orbit.” And that’s enough for Riley to take the lead and pulls him in and Farkle doesn’t think anything in his life could’ve prepared him for the pure euphoria that sweeps over his body when Riley kisses him.

“I guess I’m following my dad’s footsteps of loving people with strange names.”

He laughs and takes her hand into his and stares up at Pluto on his ceiling and thinks quietly to himself that he really hopes this thing between them can be another always.

Years later, Farkle’s still really surprised that Riley loves him in the first place and he’s still going to get them to Mars one day, maybe even before their wedding next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Andddd the end... I tried to do the Maya/Riley storyline as best as I could; I actually based it on something that happened with me and my best friend, but I was the Maya of the situation, but that's pretty much what happened. And to be clear, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing that Riley developed feelings for Maya. She's just scared of ruining her friendship with her straight best friend and that's what she considers it to be a bad thing.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me.. I've recently fallen in love with Riley/Farkle when I started watching GMW again.


End file.
